Chasing The Wind
by PirateTrickster
Summary: Jared, King of the Fire drake's is known for his cruelty and ambition. Upon attacking the Aisle of Thunder to force their allegiance, he founds a interesting surprise waiting within the castle walls. Jared founds himself entranced by a beautiful creature by the name of Nabila and demands to have her for himself. Will she agree to such a union? What will become of the them?
1. Chapter 1

The dirt from the surface, flew off Jared's feet landed as he landed on the palace wall. "Some defense." The tyrant chuckled. The wall that surrounded the Aisle of Thunder's was said to be the greatest defense of the realm of water dragons, its purpose was protecting the royal palace from invasion. Yet here he stood, covered in the blood of his enemy overtaking the palace. His intermediate auburn mane hit his shoulders, sweat rolled from his broad neck. The tyrant, though feared by many of his races was rather handsome. Despite being covered in blood at the moment, Jared wore a rugged sash, his chest was bare burrowed outward and on his feet were leather sandal boots. His appearance was that of a twenty six year old male, but in truth he was exactly a few hundred years old. This was considered young among the dragon race. Yet, he had accomplished more in his short time, than some of the elder dragons. This was what made him fearsome to all and not only his own race. Moving through the sea of armed guards, the tyrant king raised his swords, one in each hand, preparing himself for battle. The assemblages of guards began rushing towards him. "I would usually consider this unfair, but what the hell." He flashed a cocky smile that infuriated his enemies, causing them to all come at him at once with blind hatred. Jared yelled and dashed towards the men, cutting many down as he charged. Abruptly the soldiers of the fire realm began to surround the remaining palace guards, and joined the battle.

As the tyrant figured the battle was in the palm of his hand, he yanked pieces of metal, along with spears from his built frame, but one of the palace guards hurdled from the ledge of the wall transforming into a huge sapphire dragon while Jared was not paying attention. Jared gazed up announcing to his soldiers of the dragon while sprinting to the nearest tower as the Dragon swooped down snapping at him. Taking cover, he peeked over noticing a chain lying under the bridge, Jared waited for the right moment, then jumped out, tumbling he clutched the chain, but didn't realize that it was hooked into the wall. Which this resulted in him falling flat on his back, knocking the wind from his lungs. Gasping, he soared to his feet the sound of the Dragon's screech caused Jared to glance over his shoulder, pulling the chain tightly, he regarded the chain. The expression on his aspect was questioning the stupidity of his actions, taking a moment he thought about his next actions already regretting them. Jared sprinted towards the Dragon, the tyrant ran vertically along the nearest wall beside the giant beast. When it snapped at him, Jared leaped over the Dragons mouth. He repeated this process over until the chain was wrapped around the Dragon's snout, allowing Jared to amputate its head using his sword. The sound of victory filled the air, the battle had been won, once Jared deteriorated the guards the tyrant ordered them to be locked away swiftly before they could recover and attack once more. However the tyrant proceeded to enter the palace, he had business with the king Leririd.

As he entered the throne room, more royal guards attempted to stop him, but the cocky bastard pushed them to the ground and continued. King Leririd, stood up from his throne demanding to know why he attacked them, but the cocky bastard strolled up to the king and forced him down. His face was hard, his posture was held refined and strong, this was his game face for when he plotted his evil intentions. Jared's boots pounded on the hard floor. The room stood silent with the echoing of his feet filled the well-lit chamber. He walked straight towards the throne. Jared used the arms of the chair to support his body weight as he turned his posterior around and sat in the King's throne. Disrespectfully throwing on a log over the arm while slouching, he glanced towards the herded Royals. "I will give you two choices." The tyrant King spoke, his eyes staring down the prince, but its the tyrant's words were meant for them all," If you do not come up with a conclusion within 5 minutes I will kill the entire Kingdom, Which is a shame. It took me a very long time to overtake it." The prince seemed to have this angry, he looked like a child, while the King and Queen appeared concerned. Jared pulled out a small dagger to clean under his nails, "You have four minutes." He told them. King of Fire gave the Royals their choices, either the King and Queen die and he ruled over the realm of water, or they willingly came to the realm of fire where they would be treated with respect and dignity.

His people will conclude them as a loyal guest to discuss warfare. "You now have eight minutes and twenty-four seconds." He looked up to see their reactions. The dear prince had a raspberry color to his face, the King stood proud and strong holding his Queen. Suddenly the tyrant king noticed quite a beautiful creature in the corner, his guards were surrounding this poor creature. He arose from the throne in a sense of seeing who she was. Jared strolled over to her and as he invaded her personal space, he began to circle her. She was young and beautiful, her raven hair that smelled of sunshine and blossoms. He took note of her slender figure and piercing blue eyes. The tyrant king wanted her for himself the moment he saw her. "Who are you?" Jared commanded the question. He towered over her, for he was much taller compared to the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of the tyrants boots pounding upon the throne room floor echoed in her ears. Pounding at her inner walls. Everything else stood silent. The princess automatically attempted to place some distance between them as Jared towered over her, circling her like a predator circling it's prey and invading her personal space. However in her attempt one of the soldiers grabbed her roughly. The tyrant grabbed the solider by his wrist, "You will treat this beautiful creature with respect, am I clear?" Jared growled breaking the soldiers hand. Nabila, though frighten by Jared was grateful. She followed him with her gaze. Her mind was racing with ideas, and with many questions. Curiosity? Now? She couldn't possibly be curious about this tyrant...could she? Nabila shook the thought aside. Jared once again gazed down at her, she heard him demand a introduction. As the princess of the Sky Dragons she was not obligated to answer the tyrant, nevertheless she did not condone violence. Plus the Nabila felt that Jared would have no patience, or tolerate her if she bore no value to him. If, if he knew she was a princess of the sky she may once again see home. "Nabila." She answered Jared's question with pose. The tyrant was memorized by the princess voice for it was as soft as a light summers breeze, but just slightly above a whisper. Her sapphire hues gazed up at him with no fear, but with pride and no hatred, they were also filled with curiosity. Jared smiled down at the beautiful creature he now knew to be the only living royal of the Skylight Kingdom, the one kingdom among the Dragon race that was believed to be impenetrable.

He now had the one thing that could get him into the kingdom. Standing before her now, Jared could see Nabila was filled with a pureness, and a kindness that his people were lacking. This beautiful creature before him, inside held the making of a great queen. There was something about Nabila that was calling to him, a fire inside her waiting to be set a blazed. Never had Jared ever wanted a woman. She would be his! As the tyrant smiled at her, Nabila felt unexpectedly nervous. His body was surrounded by a powerful, blazing aura that burned with a fury to reveal the flames of the underworld. From across the room the intensity of his aura had little effect on her, but standing before her now it was intense. Yet, despite being nervous, maybe even slightly terrified, Nabila remained in control of her emotions, if she allowed Jared to see or suspect she was frightened even for a moment it would only fuel his ego. Jared looked at one of his guards while still beaming with amusement, using his hand to rub underneath his jaw line and mouth. He gave thought as to what move of action he should take. The tyrant was in a playful mood, he could very well take Nabila to a more private chamber and play with this stunning creature. "Ah, decisions. " Jared mumbled. Raising a hand to her face, sliding the tips of his fingers against her cheek, he then glided his rough hand into her hair. His tan colored fingers entwined with her black raven curls. Grabbing a hand full of her hair he said, "My father did always want me to take a bride before he died." His words seemed a little sarcastic but his tone was very frisky. The tyrant raised his other hand to her face, the tips of his blood stained fingers touched the surface of her cheek then gradually cupped her face.

Nabila lips parted slightly as she drew in a breath. The tyrant fingers that were entwined with her silky black curls, released their hold the princess. Abruptly King Leririd spoke aloud in a stern, commanding tone shouted, "No! She is to marry my son. That is the arrangement that has been made." The Tyrant made a surprised face while turning to Leririd, "I didn't know! Forgive me for indenturing let me make this right." Jared said sarcastic tone. He walked towards the Prince, drew his sword and buried his blade into the boys chest. Queen Belinda screamed in horror as her only son groaned in pain, blood poured from the boys lips and chest. Jared planted his foot into the prince rips, giving a push the tyrant freed his blade. "Now she's free to marry." Jared chuckled. Queen Belinda rushed to her dying son, she attempted to heal the boys wound. However the tyrants guards forcefully removed Belinda from her son's side. The two Kings began to argue, it was a war fought with words. Belinda begged for her sons life, but Jared refused to hear the woman's plea. "Please!" Nabila shouted as she stepped forward, knowing what had to be done. Jared turned to the beautiful creature with a smirk, "Please what?" he asked. Nabila knew the arrangement for the Aisle of Thunder wasn't to be broken, but the situations had changed. Aisle of Thunder would perish into the night if something wasn't done, as a princess she had to power to strike a new deal that could possible save the Aisle of Thunder. "I will go with you." She announced.


End file.
